Patent Document 1 describes a heat exchanger including a corrugated fin. In this heat exchanger, fine asperities are formed on the entire surface of the corrugated fin to prevent a boundary layer of a fluid flowing along the surface of the corrugated fin from being developed, thereby improving the performance of the heat exchanger.